fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Arana Webb
Araña Webb (アラーニャ・ウェブ, Arānya Webu) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Harumi Sakurai (Japanese) Araña is a slim woman of average height with long, pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut: her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, and her lips appear to be covered in light-colored lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings. Araña's shapely figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme, is entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web. This distinctive outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of Araña's thighs; she's not shown wearing any footwear, with the suit covering her feet as well. Gallery Personality Araña appears to usually retain a laid-back demeanor, and is also shown to be quite teasingly flirtatious, greeting the audience of the Grand Magic Games with an air kiss and referring to Ren Akatsuki with the intimate form Ren-''chan'' as she jokingly asked him whether Mages from the Blue Pegasus guild could really attack women. However, she did show concern for her team's performance in the Games, worryingly noting that Beth taking just 3 points in the Hidden event wasn't good, and disconsolately admitting that she had let her guard down following her defeat at Ren's hands. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mermaid Heel **Kagura Mikazuchi *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Juvia Loxar *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Family Neutral *Jellal Fernandez Rivals Enemies Magic and Abilities Thread Magic (糸魔法 Ito Mahō): Araña, true to her spider theme, has been shown capable of generating spider webs from her body. Like their real counterparts, appear to be sticky, something which makes it possible for Araña to entangle foes with them. *'Web Shot': Araña crosses her arms before her, with the left one of top and the right one below it, and points her hands' palms towards the ground. Thick Web is generated from her hands, being released over a large area in front of her in a series of "shots" which grow larger as they move away from the spot where they're produced. Such webs can entangle targets through their sticky properties, sticking to opponents while at the same time going past them in their linear trajectory; however, the effective hold they have on enemies is debatable, as Ren Akatsuki could easily escape it by leaping backwards once struck. Abilities and Powers History Past Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Major Battles *Ren Akatsuki vs. Araña Webb *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia Filler Battles Trivia & References *Araña means Spider in Spanish. *Despite the spider-like design of her clothes, she actually hates Spiders. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Mermaid Heel Category:Team Mermaid Heel Category:Mermaid Heel members Category:Thread Magic Users